My Life and Yours
by Aros Iruk Leax
Summary: Riku cant take it anymore...he's been gone for too long...


This is a song-fic that I thought to while listening to Evanescence My Immortal please don't kill me!Sorry to delet this story . Too many spelling errors ans it didnt come out the way i wanted it too sooooo yeah anyway

Disclaimer:Me no own Kingdom hearts OR evanessences song My immortal

* * *

**How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors.**

People below wandering from place to place without a care in the world…  
They made Riku sick.

**Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.**

They haven't a clue of what was going on and how it might affect them.  
They didn't know of the sacrifices that had been make to save them all including himself

**Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.**

Sora…it had been three years since he had…disappeared as King Mickey so kindly put it.  
But it didn't make a difference of how you put it was still clear as crystal that what had happened was nothing anybody could shake off.

**Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside**

Riku couldn't take it.  
Sora had been missing for too long!

**I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.**

Riku knew what had happened, the way they looked at him when he walked past, Riku had chosen to ignore it.

**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.**

Riku needed to be with someone.  
Tell them all about his troubles.  
Find sanctuary within a friend…or more  
He needed Sora

**Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.**

Riku jumped from his hiding place in the shadows and walked toward Hollow Bastions grand castle.  
He and Kairi had been living there for two years when they found out that Destiny Islands was driving them both crazyKairi had been put into the infirmary because of a rare sickness that she had caught on her way to Hollow Bastion

**Before I come undone.  
Save me.**

Riku had picked up a deadly habit to insure that he could still live to see Kairi get better.That's the only reason he was living, he couldn't stand having Sora gone but couldn't abandon his friend either so he would sneak into the hallways at midnight and begin his little ritual.

**  
**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Riku searched for the knife he had hidden under his bed only to find it gone.  
Letting out a frustrated cry not loud enough for the others to wake he got out of bed and went into the hall.**  
**

**Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me**.

Aries had probably found it while cleaning which meant that he would get a talking to by her and would probably be suggested to go see a therapist.

**Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.**

He ran out of the hallway into the library and onto the balcony.  
He started to climb up onto the low steep roof.

_And it stared to rain._

**Chorus**

**Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie**

He had heard what the doctors where saying last night when he was pretending to sleep in the bed next to Kairi's, she wasn't going to make it.  
And neither was he.

**There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.  
**

The sun was just peaking out but the clouds quickly took over and everything seemed to droop when it began to rain.  
But Riku kept climbing.

**  
**

**Frozen inside without your touch,**  
**without your love, darling.**  
**Only you are the life among the dead.**

Riku had gotten to the very top of Hollow Bastion it was about noon and the whole castle would be looking for him.  
It was still raining.

**All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see**

_'I'm sorry Kairi Im not going to make it '_  
Riku though to himself his head bowed letting the rain drip down his sliver hair and bangs.

**Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me**

Riku heard a maid scream.  
She must have spotted him but that didn't matter anymore.  
Nothing did

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything**.

Riku was gong to end it all now.  
He would jump and then he would see Sora again.  
He didn't hear the people shouting at him or the roaring of a ship engine.

**  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
**

He didn't notice that someone was climbing up the roof and calling out his name.  
But he did notice that his foot was slipping.  
'_This is it_' he realized his heart beating faster as he slipped more and more.  
But his plans were ruined and it was at the fault of the person standing right behind him.

**Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.**

He was spun around and before he had the chance to fight back, before he even had the chance to speak, before he slipped off the roof completely.  
He felt himself being kissed.**  
Chorus  
**

Gasps could be heard all throughout Hollow Bastion.  
Riku blinked in confusion.  
The rain had stopped the sun was fighting its way out of the thick clouds.

**Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**.

And for the first time in three years he felt happy.  
Sora…his Sora was right there in front of him eyes shone hin worry, happiness,  
sadness, anger, but most of all love…

And Riku kissed back

**Bring me to life….**


End file.
